Next Go Round
by LittlexKillerx
Summary: This story is pretty much based on Crank, but there are major diffrences. But its about a girl, Kate, Who moves to a new town and meets some pretty intresting people. But they are into some pretty bad stuff. What is kate to do to fit in here?
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Issues**

Not knowing my dad for my whole life, well to be honest, I think its better. He's abusive to my mother so she left. If she didn't, who know what would happen. However, when I turned five he tried to contact me. Being five I didn't know any better. I wanted him there. So for x-mass my mom brought him here. But then I found I didn't like him. He was just too different for me to understand. Then for my tenth birthday I gave him another chance. He wasn't as bad this time, but I still didn't like him. I still don't, even though he got me a cell phone, and I have been talking to him. I still get a sickening feeling when I hear his voice.

I'm a good kid. I get good grades. Yet I hate my life. Most nights Ill lay in bed and blame it all on him, and wish I could just sleep and not wake up. But like I said, it's better without him.

About a week ago I moved, we just got a new house and I have to start school in about a week. I'm nervous as hell. But it's always the same. Go to school and meet new people, or not. Get threw each day with out jumping off the roof of my building. It's tough. I've never even had a friend to talk to. I always move so I never can get close enough to someone for me to know if I can trust them. A few times, once I think I had a friend who I knew long enough, however, I didn't want to trust her. She was to judge mental of me. So no, I've never had a friend I could talk to. But I hoping that will change when I start my freshman year at a new high school. Mom says we won't move till I graduate high school, then she can leave and I can live on my own, or she will stay and I will go to school down the road.

**School**

Today is the first day of school, I'm nervous as hell, like I knew I would be. But its whatever, like it always is. I'll get over it. I just have to meet people. I have a new start here. I can be who ever I want to be. So far nothing has happened, I go threw each class as a ghost. No one sees me moving, no one sees meat all. I'm invisible. Till gym. I got bored just sitting there. It's a pretty small school with no locker rooms, so we don't have to change. A girl was trying to hook up a wii to a t.v. but it wasn't working out for her, so I decided to go and help her.

"Hi, I'm bored so im gonna help you. Is that ok?"

"Yah totally, do you know how to hook these up?" she asked.

"Not really, I have one but it's always hooked up or it just plugs in the front."

"I see, I have one too, but I don't use it. " She laughed.

Another boy came over; he was about a head taller than the girl I was talking to. He had brown hair, that hung over his eyes, and emo cut, just like every one else, he had on a pair of jeans that hung below his ass, and a Ground Zero t-shirt on. She on the other hand was wearing jeans and white tank top on with a black hooddie, and she had long blond hair that hung past her shoulders, and she wore glasses similar to mine.

When she saw the guy she smiled and said hey and gave him a hug.

"Oh, im sorry, I'm Danny." She said. "Short for Danielle."

"Kate."

"And this is Gracen." She pointed at him, and I gave a half wave.

"Hey." He said.

Once gym was over we went to lunch. I had no one to sit with. I was looking around when I saw Danny and Gracen sitting at a back table towards the door. She saw me watching and waved at me to come sit by her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as I walked came torwords her.

"Nottin. You?"

"Nope, Gracen was just telling me how hot he thinks you are." She laughed. I blushed.

"Shut up!" he kicked her under the table.

"Well, I don't lie."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." He sighed got up, and threw his stuff away and walked out side.

"Yah, he really was saying that. But anyways." I just looked at her; I didn't know what to say. I can't even pretend not to be shy. Fuck.

"So, you just shy or do you own a tongue?"

"I'm just shy, I guess."  
"Well there's no need to be shy. I don't bite, hard. But yah, there's this party this weekend. You wan' a come?"

"Sure." I didn't know if my mom would let me, being so early in the school year. But if she didn't I would sneak out. I've never snuck out before, but I guess you only live once, right?  
"Awesome, ill pick you up at seven." She got up and went to her next class. Which was my next class. But we had at least ten minuets left. I decided to go out side.

There was a bench. Right out side the door. No one was there; every one was at the other side of the parking lot. I got out the book I had got from the library a week before. But before I could open it Gracen sat down next to me.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I replied back to him.

"Sorry about Danny, she can be a little off sometimes."

"It's cool."

"I didn't really say that, just to get that cleared out."

"Oh."

"I said you were pretty."

"Oh" I said, a small smile crossing my lips. But I frowned before he could look at me.  
"Yah. So you're new here right?"

"Yah, I just moved her from Cali."

"Really, where in Cali?"

"Hollywood."

"Awesome. I've always wanted to go there."

"Ehh. It's a dead end. Not as cool as every one thinks."  
"Oh"

I looked at my watch, we had less than a minute to get to class, and I grabbed my things and jumped up. Gracen got up too, and raced to the door and opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled.

I went into my next class and found Danny sitting in the back of the class with an empty seat next to her. I started heading towards her, and sat down in the empty seat. She saw me and smiled. I got out a pencil and a notebook and wrote down what the teacher had on the bored.

**Party**

Friday came sooner than I thought it would. The week past by pretty fast. Every day I'd be bored till gym, then id sit with Danny at lunch, and then go sit with Gracen out side. Now it's Friday, and I had told Danny where I lived, and she said she would be here at seven.

When six came around I decided to get ready for the party. I had told mom that I found a group of people to study with that meat on Friday nights. She believed me.

When I got out of the shower, I went into my room and looked in my closet. Jeans and t-shirts hung there. I pulled out a purple V neck and a black tank top. I dung around looking for the only skirt I owned. It was jean and had bleach spots on it, but that was part of the skirt. It was sweet. I went into my bathroom and straiten my hair and put on eyeliner.

Danny pulled up around seven fifteen, I ran out side before my mom could see. I left her a note on the table that I would be back late. We pulled up to this house in the back of town kinda far away from everything. It was on top of a hill and had people swarming around it. The house had lights seeping out of the windows, and music screaming out the cracks. We parked, and got out of the car. Gracen was leaning against one of the cars we parked near.

"Hey, I thought you'd never make it." He said when Danny got out of the car.

"Whatever." Danny said, running up to one of the people standing outside and jumped on there back.

"Hey." Gracen looked at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Just chillen waiten for you guys."

"I see. So are you and Danny like…" I trailed of hoping he would know what I was getting at. He did.

"No, she's my cousin. What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. You just seem to be every where she is."

"Well out parents were really close, and we grew up together, so I guess we are just really close."

"Yah I know what you mean."  
We started walking towards the house, and with every step I could feel the ground thump with the beat of the music.

"KATE!" I heard Danny yelling my name. She ran to me from twenty feet away.

"What?" I had to yell over the music.

"Come with me." She yelled back.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up stairs and into one of the bedrooms. When she shut the door the sounds of the music was more muffled.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Gracen was sitting on the bed next to where I was standing.

"Drugs" she said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Calm down." She said holding up a plastic bag of white powder. "Its crank. Meth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Drugs?**

I'm sitting here, Danny is on the ground with Gracen next to the coffee table, a small compact mirror with white lines on it, and straws up there noses. What am I gon'na do? I cant just sit here and watch. Do I go get someone? NO, then they will never speak to me again. But will they talk to me if I don't do it?

"Come on Kate try it." Danny offered. I stared at her, unsure of what to do. I looked at Gracen. He looked at me, his eyes were blank. But he still looked at me. I got down on my knees and bent towards the table and snorted a line.

"Good girl." Danny said when I came back up. All of a sudden my nose was burning, and my brain went fuzzy, I was awake. Like I had never been this awake before, I pulled Danny and Gracen off the floor, and we all headed back down stairs where the party was. Gracen pulled me where every one was dancing. He grabbed my hips and I put my arms in the air. It felt like a new song came on every second. But we kept dancing. Our body swaying to the beat of the music. Gracen pulled me off to the side where they were serving drinks and grabbed two vodka whine coolers. I sipped mine while he chugged his. We went back out on to the dance floor. A few seconds past and Gracen was pulling me again. This time, back up stairs to the bedrooms.

**Sex!**

He opened the door to an empty bedroom, and he started kissing me. The trail were his lips touched me left a tingling sensation on my neck. His hands went strait to the hem of my shirt. And it was off, laying on the floor. Then the button of my skirt.. I pulled on his belt and in seconds I had his pants next to my shirt. He threw me on the bed, and ripped off my skirt. He climbed on top of me and started kissing again. This time down my stomache, and then the inside my thigh. He bit the hem of my black underwear and tore those off as well. I pulled off his shirt and then his boxers. My bra was off in a matter of seconds. We were both naked. He held down my arms and kissed my mouth. He put his hard erect dick near me, teasing not giving me what I clearly wanted. I moaned.

"What? You want it?" he said seductively.

"Come on."

"Beg. Say you want it."

"I want it!" I yelled.

He stuck it in. Pain struck my pussy, but instead of pain I didn't want, it was a good pain. And I begged for more, which just made him harder. He went pushed inside of me. Going in and almost coming out. Thrusting in and out of me. We wrestled on the bed for what felt like seconds, but were actually hours. Before we heard knocking at the door.

"Dudes, what the fuck are you doing in there." Danny yelled from the other side of the door.

"Exactly that now go away!" Gracen yelled.

"Cant Cops are out side."

"Shit!" I said and got up off the bed. And threw on my clothes. Gracen got up as well but he slowly put his clothes back on watching me as he did so. I threw on my shoes and waited for him to get the rest of his clothes on. I looked at the clock. 1:45. Fuck, mom was going to kill me. Gracen had on his clothes and he grabbed my hand. We raced out of the room, I grabbed Danny's hand as we past her. We ran out the back door like bats out of hell. The flashing lights of the cop cars were in the front of the house near Danny's car. We snuck past the cops and got to the car. Before I could get in Gracen grabbed my hand.

"I'll take you home." I looked at Danny. She was out of it, but she understood. There was actually another guy hanging on the other side of her car I didn't notice. But she looked like she had something going on. I got in Gracen's car and we took off.

"That was awesome." I said. I was in a rush, adrenalin pumping in my vanes. Graven laughed.

"What?"

"You. Your so funny. But sexy. It got pretty hot in the bedroom back there."

"I have a confession."  
"That was your first time?"

"Yah, how did you know?"  
"You were pretty tight, but it was good. Wanna finish what we started?" It was already really late, but I was still high, and I didn't want this night to end. He pulled over by the side of the road and we climbed in the back seat. Instead of taking all our clothes off he just took off his pants and my underwear. He slipped on a condom he had in the glove box and stuck it in. He starting thrusting in side of me causing me to become wetter than I was a second ago. His pace became faster and faster, and before I knew it I felt this pleasure I cant even describe. He knew what I was feeling but he kept going, kissing me harder, and running his tongue down my neck, and pulling up my shirt and bra sucking on my erect nipple.

I don't know when it was, but he finally collapsed next to me and we fell asleep. It was noon when we finally woke up. Gracen kissed the back of my neck. I giggled a little.

"Good after noon." He said. I felt a little panic, but I didn't show it. My mom could wait.

"Hi. I kinda need to get home."

"I know." He looked at me. It wasn't a look that any guy would give you, like he just scored big time, but a look that I was not familiar with.

"Kate." He said.

"Yah?"

"I think I love you." I didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say it back. But I just wanted you to know." We got up and put what clothes that had been takin off back on, and we got back in the front seat and he drove me home.

**?Grounded?**

I walked into the house, mom was in the kitchen. I tried to be as quiet as I could be. But she cought me any ways.

"Hi honey. How was the study group?" She asked. What she said had shocked me. I thought she was going to be pissed that I got home late.

"It was good." I said trying to play it off, hoping she would believe me, and it shocked me again, because she did.

"That's good, I was getting kinda worried but I'm glad your friend was responcible enough to call me and tell me you and the rest of the girls had fallen asleep." She laughed. And so did I, out of nervousness. I felt like I was going to pass out.

**More 'studying'**

It was about five thirty when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey hott stuff. How did it go with my cousin? You whore, just kidding." She laughed. It was Danny.

"It was fine. How come you didn't tell me you called my mom? I thought she was gonna kill me when I got home."  
"Oh, yah I forgot about that. But who cares, tell me what happened with Gracen."

"Well we were on our way to my house but then he pulled over and finished what you interrupted." I had a nervous laugh.

"UWW, he likes you. But anyways theres another party tonight. Want to go?"

"Hell yah. What time?"  
"Well it starts at like eight but I thought I would come get you at like six so we can go get some stuff." I knew what she meant. Do I want to do that again? Yes... Yes I did.

"Great, see you then." I hung up the phone, and ran in the shower. When I got out of the shower I rapped a towel around my body and ran to my room. I opened my closet and found a pair of jeans. I pulled out a purple and gray striped tank top. I put on some smelly stuff and ran back to the bathroom to do my hair, I blew it dry and put on some eye liner. Danny pulled up as I was putting on my hoodie.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna stay the night at my friend Danny's tonight is that ok?" She looked at me.

"Yah, but you have to be home tomorrow." I said fine and went outside to Danny's car.

"Hey Ho." She said.

"Sup slut." I laughed and so did she. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"There's another party. But we are meeting up with Gracen, and one of his friends at Sea Side."

"What's that?"

"It's an abandoned park out by the beach."

"How is a park abandoned?" I asked.

"No one goes there anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"They built a bigger one closer to town. People say Sea Side is haunted, but the only things haunting it are the drug dealers." I laughed.

"Nice." We kept driving for a little while. After about fifteen minuets we pulled in to a parking lot near a small park right off the beach. Gracen's car was parked on the other side of the lot.

"Hey guys." He said when he walked up.

"Did you get it?" Danny asked. He nodded holding up three small dime bags full of white powder. Tossed one to her and one to me. My eyes got wide, and I took a deep breath.

"Ok. So want us to meet you at the party?" Danny asked. He looked at me and winked.

"Well do you wanna bring Brett, and I can bring Kate."

"Um, sure?" She said kind of confused. But she knows what's going on. Gracen and I walked to his car. I didn't relies it at first but when I walked up to the car I noticed a guy sprawled in the back seat. Gracen tapped on the window.

"DUDE." The guy jumped up. "Get up your going with Danny." He got up and smiled. He walked up towards Danny's car, she was leaning on her door and she smiled when she saw him. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, then there faces got closer and they kissed, full force tongue and everything.. My eyes got wide. Holy shit is all I thought. I got in the car and so did Gracen.

"What was that?"

"There old friends." He winked again.

"So why did you want Brett to go with Danny and me go with you?"

"Well the party doesn't start for a while; I thought we could make a pit stop." He smiled. He pulled the car to the side of the road, and got in the back of the car. I did the same.

He started kissing me, I kissed back. His kiss was always incredible, natural. He lifted up my shirt and threw it in the front seat somewhere. I did the same with his. Then his belt came off with his pants, and the mine, I could have sworn I heard something rip. But that didn't matter. He lied me on the seat and took off may panties. He pulled down his boxers and in seconds he had it in. Forcing pleasure threw my vanes. Faster and harder each time. After a while he layed beside me. It was about eight thirty when I looked at the clock.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Cant we just lay here together?" He was so cute when he said that, I thought. So I laughed.

"Come on we have to go." I said getting up looking for my clothes. My shirt was on the floor in the front seat, my bra was hanging on the mirror and my under wear were on the floor in front of me. But I couldn't find my pants.

"Where did you throw my pants" I asked looking at Gracen.

"I don't know." He had on his boxers but nothing else, his perfect body. I noticed he was a little stiff though. He was hiding my pants behind his back. I climbed on him, I kissed him on the mouth, ran my hands down his sides, I tried to get my hands behind his back and grabbed my jeans. But he was to quick, he pulled them away before I could get to them.

"Come on." I said reaching for them again. This time I got a hold of them but I grabbed a pant leg and heard another rip. I looked at the crotch and noticed there was a hole.

"Shit. There's a hole in my pants." When I said that, he pulled on the pants even harder and made a huge hole.

"What the hell?" I yelled. He just laughed. I gave him a look that would kill.

"Looks like we aren't going to the party." He said with a smirk.

"What are we gonna do then?"

"We could go back to my place."

"Parents?"

"Not home." He looked at me and smiled. We drove for about twenty minuets in the opposite way we came, one of his hands on the wheel and one on my thigh. After a short drive we pull into a drive way connected to a huge three story house.

"You live here?" I asked shocked.

"Yah. You surprised?"

"Um yah." I said in an obvious tone. He just laughed. He walked over to me, took my hand, and led me inside the house. We went upstairs and in to his room. His room was red with a four post bed and bookshelves all along the walls. There was an entertainment stand on the opposite side of the bed with a flat screen and a killer radio. He walked over and put on some music, I didn't recognize it but it was some kind of rock or metal.

He pulled me to his bed, I had his sweatshirt rapped around my ripped jeans. He untied his sweatshirt and undid my pants dropping them on the floor. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head and tossed it on the floor. I pulled his shirt up and off. I leaned in to kiss him, he kissed back. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on to the bed with him. He was on top of me and undid by bra. He ran his warm hands down my sides and on to my underwear he grabbed the edge and pulled. Next were his boxers but he was playing with me, every time I reached down to take them off he would move away.

"What do want?"

"you" I said.

"How bad do you want me?"

"Bad." His teasing was making me breathless. He slowly moved his waist closer to mine. I could feel his erection on my thigh. I threw my head back and held in my scream. I wanted him so bad, he was only teasing, I was getting frustrated. I kissed him, with a bit of force grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over. I was now in control. I took the hem of his boxers and pulled them down coming face to face with large erection. I looked up at him and smiled, I put it in my mouth. His hands immediately rested on my head and his head was thrown back. I didn't go all the way, only for about five seconds before I went back up and kissed him.

"You have no idea how good that felt." He said when we were done kissing. Finally he rolled my over and put it in. His force felt amazing. When he thrusts inside of me I moan. He smiled.

**A.N: So this is my first story in a long time, there's a lot of sex so be carefull when you read it. Basically its about this girl Kate and she just moved and at her knew school she meets Danny and Gracen, who are drug addicts. The drugs kinda mess with Kates mind and something bad really happens. So keep reading and R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuts**

"Why do you do it?" Gracen asked, feeling the scars on my left wrist. I had never shown anyone my scars, but being naked and laying on my side kind of put them in full view to his eyes. He wasn't mad; he just looked and asked me the only question I knew the answer to.

"I hate my life."

"Why?" he asked me.

I lay there, pondering the answer the question to that one. So I told him. All about my dad, and the life I had before I moved. My life was great, I had a great boyfriend, and my best friend was amazing. But then everything went down hill, so much stuff, I was no longer allowed to hang out with my boyfriend alone, my best friend wasn't so amazing. She was so judgmental and I was always afraid to tell her things. Then my mom started acting different, she became uptight and strict not like she used to. I hadn't even done anything to deserve it. She told me she was stupid for having kids, me and my brother who now lived with our uncle Tony, who really wasn't our uncle but he was closer than family. Life is scary with her. But I'm used to it.

He was silent. His finger was still feeling my scars. I hadn't realized it till now, but I was crying. I turned around to look at him. He looked back at me. He leaned in closer and kissed me. A small, sweet kiss. One that made me smile.

"I love you" He said to me.

"I love you too." I said back. Truly meaning it. I looked at the clock. It was only eleven; we still had time to go to the party.

"We should go to the party." I said.

"Why?"

"'Cuz I want to." He sighed.

"Fine." I laughed, he smiled.

We got up and I put on my ripped pants. Tying his plaid button down shirt around my waist. He got his boxers on and his jeans. But not his shirt, he couldn't find that.

"You see my shirt anywhere?"

"Nope." I looked around the room. "Found it." I said pulling his black Bob Marley shirt out from under his bed. He walked over to me and took the shirt. Before he put it on he wrapped his strong arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neck. His body was warm, I on the other hand was cold, and I hadn't even put my shirt back on. Or my bra for that matter. I grabbed the rest of my clothes off the floor and put them on. We finished getting dressed and went down to his car. It was freezing outside. Before we left Gracen went into the house and grabbed two hoodies. We got in the car and drove to the party.

"Damn girlie you like to get it on." Danny said totally smashed when she saw us walk threw the door, and then she noticed my pants. "What the hell did you do?"

"Your cousin is rough." I said.

"Oh god I didn't need to hear that. But anyways let's go upstairs." She said pulling my arm. I grabbed Gracen and fallowed her to an empty room. There was a desk in the corner of the room with the white powder on it. She walked over to the desk leaned over and snorted. She pulled me over and asked me for my dime bag and I gave it to her. She dumped the contents on the desk. When everything was ready I bent down and took a line.

My mind was spinning, Gracen had done his and we were all screaming and jumping on the bed, the music from the speakers down stares. The whole floor was vibrating. Gracen pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We went down stares and got a few drinks. Then went up stares and did more drugs. It went on like this for what felt like hours. Finally we were out of drugs. I was high off my mind. I couldn't feel anything, my whole body was numb.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over here and give daddy some sugar." A guy said behind me, it wasn't Gracen. When I turned around there was a tall, thin guy standing behind me, he had short blond hair and he was wearing a bright yellow hoodie.

"Why don't you back the fuck off?" Gracen came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.

"Come on man. You can share." I walked up to him and put my hands on the stranger's shoulders and whispered something into his ear.

"So you want some of this?" I asked, he nodded his head. I slowly ran my hand from his belt line down to his crotch, unexpected to him I grabbed his balls, twisted, and pulled. His face went from pleasure to full agonizing pain. I think he may have squealed, I wouldn't be surprised, I pulled pretty hard.

"How sexy am I now, huh stud?" I said, I think I sound really cheesy or something because I would never say that if I was totally strait. Gracen laughed and grabbed me by the waist again and pulled me away. We went to the middle of the dance floor and started grinding together. The whole room was spinning, and the heat between me and Gracen only got hotter as we went on like that. He had his hands on my hips and I was tight up against his waist. I could feel him get harder as we kept dancing.

"Gracen!" I heard a girl yell. At first I thought it was Danny, until a girl about an inch shorter than I was ran up to us. "Hey baby. What's goin' on? I missed you." And then she did something that made me furious.

I was stunned. I felt like I had just been shot in the chest with a golden bullet. This girl, who I had no idea who she was, actually had the nerve to kiss him. Did she not notice me? I was standing right there dancing with him. He pushed her away.

"Brittany. What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"Kissing my boyfriend." She said. His face however said different, he was slightly pissed.

"Um, I don't think so." I said stepping in.

"Who the hell are you?" Brittany asked. Like I said she was about an inch shorter than I was with blond hair and chicken legs.

"_She's_ my girlfriend, not you I broke up with you about a month ago. Or did you forget?" her face turned red, yet she didn't walk away.

"Listen Barbie, he doesn't like you obviously, so just walk away." I know it sounds so middle school, but she wouldn't give up. So we walked away.

"It's never gon'na last." She yelled as we went. I went to the drink table and grabbed the vodka; surprisingly there was still some left. Then I drank what was still in there strait from the bottle. After that I threw up and passed out.

**Barbie**

I woke up, in what I think was Gracens bed. When I turned around I found it to be true. He was sleeping peacefully. There was a glass of water and an aspirin on the night stand next to me. I swallowed the pills and drank the water. I lied back down and turned to Gracen. His eyes flickered open.

"Hey baby." He said in a sleepy, but cute kind of way. "Sorry about last night." After he said that all the events of last night came flooding back in to my brain. Barbie. Or Brittany. Whatever her name is.

"Yah, its all good I guess. What is her deal anyway?"

"We went out for about a year then I broke it off. She just hasn't gotten it threw her thick skull yet."

"A year? Wholly shit, why did you break it off?"

"Um, she cheated on me. And I just haven't forgiven her yet."

"Well she's stupid for doing such a thing. But I'm glad she did, because if she hadn't I would have never had the chance to be your girl." I said, kissing him.

We lay there for what felt like hours. When I turned around I noticed the clock. 12:32.

"Oh shit. I got'ta get home." Gracen sighed. I got out of bed and pulled on my jeans. I was wearing one of Gracens t-shirts. I took that off. As looked for my shirt Gracen grabbed my arm and pulled me back on the bed.

"Come on I have to get home."

"Why?"

"My mom is going to get pissed."

"So what? Just stay here with me."

"I wish I could. You know that." I lied there beside him, wishing I could stay there forever. After about five minuets we finally got up and he started getting dressed, but then he stopped looking at the bathroom.

"Let's take a shower first."

"I have to go home."

"Come on babe, you can tell your mom you woke up late." He said walking over to me. "Please baby." I sighed.

"Fine." He was standing in front of me, he had his hands on the button of my ripped jeans, and he took them off as well as my underwear. I took off his shirt, pants and boxers, and then he took off my shirt and bra. We were in the shower in no time, the hot water running down are bodies. He kissed down my neck and started nibbling. He pushed me up against the wall of the shower.

When we done in the shower I quickly threw on my clothes. Gracen was being slow, it was already one and I needed to get home.

"Gracen seriously I have to go. Cant you get dressed any faster?" I yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can." When he finally got dressed he got his keys and we finally got in the car and drove me home.

**Home**

When we pulled up to my house, my moms car wasn't in the drive way. I got out of the car and went up to the door there was a note. "went to the store, ill be back soon. Don't go anyware." Gracen got out of his car and came up to the door.

"Well your moms not home, what are you gonna do now?" He asked me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm gonna go inside and wait for my mom to get home."

"Fine, I guess ill see you tomorrow then?" He started to leave.

"Wait." I said he turned around and I put my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me. Then my mom pulled in the drive way. "Shit. You should get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head said I love you and left.

Mom got out of the car, and looked at me with an evil eye.

"Get in the house!" she yelled.

"God mom don't yell." I got in the house and took off my shoes and coat. Mom came in after me, I took the bag of groceries out of her hand and went to put them away.

"Who was that?" she commanded.

"Just a friend."

"Since when do you make out with 'just a friend'?"

"OK he's my boyfriend. God why does it matter?"

"Are you having sex with him?"

"NO MOM! God, why is it any of your business?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"No your not. You a psycho bitch." After that I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. Under my bed is a little box, in that box I stash things I don't want my mom to find. Before Gracen left he slipped a dime bag into my pocket, I took it out, and put it in the box. Also in the box was a little razor, I took that out, climbed into bed and let the razor slide down my wrist. Little drops of blood falling down my arms. The thought of not waking up let me fall asleep.


End file.
